In general, guiding devices over which the present invention is an improvement are used for oscillating continuous casting molds having a frame and a lifting platform which is provided with lateral supports connected to a frame via resilient elements.
From the Europatent application No. E-A 0 032 116 published July 15, 1981, a guiding device is known which has a set of round spring rods provided with a centered bulge. The spring rods are individually clamped between respective blocks arranged on a support platform which is bolted at its circumference to a stationary frame. The bulge is clamped between holding bars for the mold lifting platform or table.
This guiding device is rather cumbersome in its structural design but also does not provide a sufficiently constant guiding accuracy even upon careful adjustment because of uneven thermal expansions of the round rods which do not provide a sufficient lateral guidance. Moreover, these round rods are prone to corrosion.